1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods for manufacturing nonaqueous electrolyte batteries and to nonaqueous electrolyte batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
Nonaqueous electrolyte batteries such as lithium secondary batteries have been widely used as power sources for portable electronic devices. Many techniques for improvement in various characteristics of nonaqueous electrolyte batteries have been proposed.
JP 2007-299801 A discloses an energy storage device in which activated carbon is used as a positive electrode active material and in which silicon or a silicon compound having beforehand absorbed an amount of lithium corresponding to 35% or more of a theoretical capacity is used as a negative electrode active material. It is disclosed that the amount of absorbed lithium is preferably 50% or more. It is also disclosed that the amount of absorbed lithium is 90% or less, and preferably 80% or less.
JP 2003-115327 A discloses a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery in which a metallic lithium foil or a metallic lithium alloy foil is attached to the surface of the negative electrode and in which a fluorocarbon that irreversibly reacts with lithium ions at a voltage of 1 V or more and less than 3.5 V is mixed in with the positive electrode.